Dusty Packages(Redoing)
by Lidsworth
Summary: (POST 4th Shinobi war) As a result of his traumatizing ordeal during his stay in Kabuto's lair, Yamato finds himself dealing with the Snake Sage's extra baggage. Due to "unforseen circumstances", Yamato will have to deal with a "mini" Kabuto now forcing himself in Yamato's life. But things must get worse before they can get better. Warnings: Character death, implied rape, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**So sorry for the mix up! I'm just gonna repost it. I kinda have short term memory loss so I forgot i named two stories the exact same name. Okay, anyway, here's for try two! **

**AN: Just a story I wanted to get published. It's kinda sad, and this is just the prologue. I hope you like it :D **

**Warnings: Mpreg, Rape**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

He'd known that this man was coming, he'd known for days. Yamato continuously told him that this man, a hero and a legend, had wanted to meet him desperately.

Yasou didn't know why a legend of all things would want to see him. He was shy, practically friendless (save for a few people), and a nervous wreck. Nevertheless, this blond legend came to his house as he was foretold too.

Yamato had called him out of the room and into their living room, and immediately Yasou darted behind Yamato and grabbed onto his leg like a life source.

He'd taken notice of the "Legend".

He looked more of a boy than a man, no older than seventeen. His hair was a messy and blond, his eyes were ocean blue, his skin reddish tan and he had six distinctive whisker markings, three on each side of his face. All in all, he didn't look incredibly intimidating.

Obviously, standing by the door, the blond hadn't noticed Yasou at first. But when he did, a curious looked crossed his face and he immediately ran over to the small boy.

"Wow..." was the first thing that came out of the blonds mouth as he looked at the small figure behind the brown haired man, "he looks just like him."

Yasou looked away and inched completely behind Yamato. The brown haired man smiled and looked over his shoulder. This wasn't the first time someone had said something like this regarding him. He always questioned who he was. Yasou knew for a fact that the man he was standing behind was indeed his biological father though he looked nothing like him.

Unlike Yamato whose hair was brown, short and spiky, his was an ashen grey that fell to his back. At least they shared the same skin and eye color. But their features were different. He didn't questioned it too much though.

Immediately, he was yanked out of his train of thought when the blond jumped behind Yamato and came face to face with him. Bright blue eyes and whiskers stared at him with an insanely large smile. He gulped and felt his face heating.

"Hi there, what's your name?" the blond asked, bending down to his height. Yamato had turned around and stepped back, leaving Yasou with this orange clad legend.

"Yasou.." he said rather shyly and silently, avoiding this man's gaze.

"Well, my names Naruto Uzumaki," he extended a hand as he stood up. Yasou slowly stared for a while and reluctantly grabbed Naruto's hand. Beside them, Yamato was practically beaming. Yasou didn't know why, but he felt as if a piece of him should be smiling too.

This Naruto character seemed to bring joy anywhere he traveled, a joy that was contagious.

Slowly, Yasou found himself doing something he hardly did.

He smiled.

Yamato looked on and despite his years as the ANBU captain, he felt himself repressing the urge to cry. Yasou hardly smiled. People had put Yasou through so much, and he was still growing up.

The fact that Yasou looked like a mirror image of Kabuto did nothing to help his case.

Naruto had already picked up Yasou and held him close. Instantly, despite the killer he mirrored, Naruto fell in love with the boy. Both of them were smiling. "Can i take him out for ramen?" Naruto begged, "he's super skinny!"

"Would you like to go out with Naruto?" Yamato asked softly, walking over to his son.

Yasou nodded and blushed a bit more.

Yamato was worried, very worried. The villagers feared him, some hated him. But he was going out with Naruto, not by himself. He should be okay...shouldn't he. Naruto defeated Pain, he defeated Madara.

Yes, he had made some questionable choices like locking Obito away in a mental facility, but other than that, he was a good ninja. Yamato could trust him.

"Okay, be careful though..." Yamato looked away, "i don't want people..."

"I understand Captain!" Naruto replied cheerfully, holding the boy tightly, "i'll watch him!"

**Just an idea I got. Yamato is of now like trapped and still being used for the ten tails. This is just my interpretation of what happened to him. However, this is the prologue, the real story will kick off in chapter two starting with Yamato's time with Kabuto. Note, this is a little AU. Review PLEASE, God bless! **


	2. Standing

**AN: Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**OOOOO**

**Standing **

_Creamy and smooth skin collided with rough scaly skin. Yamato struggled the best he could, as it had been made clear that using him as a boost for the ten tails structure wasn't the only thing on Kabuto's mind._

_Nevertheless, Yamato lost, Kabuto had won. Yamato fought with his entire might, yet it wasn't enough to dispel the snake man. Clothes discarded and bounds broken, Kabuto was free to do with Yamato what he wanted._

_He acted delicately at first, but when the Serpent found out that the ANBU was practically defenseless, he turned into a monster sending Yamato into a world of pain. His begs and his cries only encouraged Kabuto to go harder and harder until the Captain could scream no more._

_Kabuto had assaulted Yamato's body and permanently damaged his soul. Shakily, Yamato had put his clothes back on as the snake sage left._

OOOOO

Ever since the war had been won, and Yamato had been rescued, he hadn't been allowed to leave the hospital at all. Weak, defenseless, and now a selective mute, Tsunade wanted to assure that he was properly taken care of. His case was a special case.

His chakra had almost completely vanished, he was too weak to even walk, and the probability of him ever becoming a ninja again seemed very unlikely.

Aside from being physically weak, the once strong willed and proud ANBU captain was now dealing with a fragile soul and shattered psyche that was driving him insane day by day.

He was constantly drugged due to the fact that he usually could have terrible anxiety attacks at any given hour. He woke up screaming in the middle of the night as well, soiling the bed, and scratching all over his body as if in an attempt to cleanse himself of something on his skin.

He'd scar his body, and Tsunade didn't want to put restraints on him. And, seeing as he was too nervous to tell them what had happened to him, in order to prevent him from hurting himself, Tsunade drugged him.

It was the only way she could examine him properly. It was an early Sunday morning when things started to change drastically for Yamato. The sun was barely risen in the sky, it shone just enough light to illuminate rooftops and the tattered and war ridden streets of Konoha. Tsunade had been to work incredibly early that morning.

Not only did she have hundred's of other injured to attend to, something on Yamato's recent recent report was coming out wrong. She had a bad hunch about it, but wanted to confirm the matter for herself. It had been a little over two months since the ANBU was safely back in Konoha's welcoming arms. Kabuto, however, had disappeared, and Obito had lost as well, however, his life was still spared.

Tsunade slowly walked down the hospital hallway and into the white walled room and turned the light on. The dim rays of sun were hardly enough to illuminate the entire room. Softly striding over to the bed, Tsunade hovered a green glowing hand above the thin figure wrapped in a cocoon structure created out of the beds white sheets.

She was careful not to wake him.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her chakra and willed it to steadily flow through his body, careful not to allow too much to flow into him. Anything else would disrupt his already fragile body's balance.

She paused around his stomach area. Another chakra was reacting with hers, a chakra she

wasn't familiar with.

The green glow extinguished, and Tsunade brought a shaky hand to the bridge of her nose. Closing her eyes, she began to think. This was worse than she thought. Her diagnoses had been right and her hunch had been proven

If her medical jutsu didn't fail her, Yamato was pregnant.

**I plan to add more flashbacks about Yamato's time with Kabuto, and i'll try to make the next chapter detailed. At the moment, i'm tired and a bit upset, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. God bless. **


	3. REDO

I am redoing this story. I think the characters are very vague so far, and I'd like to have a long irst chapter. In my opinion, the story sucks. So for the few of you, who read it, don't fret. It hadn't started how I wanted it to, so I'm rewriting it over the summer, I was too hasty when I was writing it and I'd very much like to restart it and make it better.

Lidsworth


End file.
